What did the Little Busters member do?
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Little busters kadang suka bermain bisbol tapi apakah kita tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari ?


**Made by : Junichi Mayu**

**Summary: Little Busters kadang suka bermain bisbol tapi apa kita tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari ?**

**Disclaimer: Little Busters bukan punya saya..ingat itu baik-baik!**

**Warning: Pokoknya banyak lah...**

**Pair: Rin x Komari ( Hari Pertama )**

** Riki x Kyousuke ( Hari kedua )**

** Haruka x Kurugaya ( Hari ketiga )**

** Masato x Kengo ( Hari keempat )**

** Mio x Noumi ( Hari kelima )**

* * *

**Hari Pertama**

* * *

**Lapangan Bisbol**

Komari: Rin-chaannn! Aku membawa sebuah gelas aneh!

Rin: Apa itu komari-chan?

Komari: Gelas berwarna keemasan gitu! Mungkinkah ini gelas ajaib yang katanya..umm..katanya...**  
**

Rin: Bisa keluar jin? Benar kan?

Komari: Ya,kurasa begitu! Ayo kita coba!

**SREK SREK SREK**

Rin: Tidak keluar apa-apa...

Komari: Bisakah kita cek kedalam gelasnya?

Rin: Ide bagus! Uuggghh...susah sekaliii...!

Komari: Biar kucoba! Benar..ini sangaattt keraasss!

Rin: Bagaimana kalau aku melempar gelasnya? Mungkin saja terbuka..mari lihat kecepatan bola saat duel dengan sasasasami...

Komari: Sasami Sasasegawa

Rin: Betul! Kecepatannya engg..kecepatannya...180 km/jam !

Komari: Cepatnya..kalau begitu coba lemparkan!

Rin: OK! HIAAAAATTTTT...

**PRANGGG !**

Komari: T-Terbuka...

Rin: Ayo kita lihat !

Komari: Ternyata...

Rin: Hanya sebuah biji...

Komari: PERCUMA UDAH BUANG-BUANG TENAGA HANYA UNTUK 1 BIJI KECIL !

Rin: Betul...tapi ngomong-ngomong ini biji apaan ya?

Komari: Mungkin jeruk..

Rin: Sou kaa...

* * *

**Hari Kedua**

* * *

Riki: Kyousuke ? Sedang apa kau disini?

Kyousuke: Aku sedang bete...makannya aku putuskan untuk ke sini...

Riki: Kenapa harus kesini?

Kyousuke: *nih orang perasaan nanya mulu apa susahnya bilang 'oh' ? * Ya..karena disini kamar paling nyaman...

Riki: Oh..

Kyousuke: Ngomong-ngomong dimana Masato?

Riki: Sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama Kengo..

Kyousuke: Tumben mereka akrab..

Riki: Tapi kata Masato dia ingin berkelahi di taman!

Kyousuke: GUBRAAKK...begitu kah? Kenapa tidak ajak aku?

Riki: Katanya kamu membosankan pasti kata-katanya 'mulai' mulu...

Kyousuke: Terus apa masalahnya?

Riki: Masalahnya kau tidak pernah berkata 'Little Busters start!' Makannya dia jadi bosan...

Kyousuke: *malah tambah nggak nyambung...* Apa kau punya snack?

Riki: Tidak. Aku sedang kesepian nih tidak ada siapa-siapa mau gabung bermain monopoli denganku?

Kyousuke: Mungkin permainan ini bisa membuatku lebih refleks...

**10 menit kemudian...**

Riki: Yeyy menang 4 kali berturut-turut !

Kyousuke: Argghhh...permainan ini menyiksaku ! Riki apakah kau tidak bisa mengalah kepadaku ?!

Riki: Ini kan permainan jadi tidak ada yang boleh mengalah lagian kau kan lebih tua 1 tahun dariku..

Kyousuke: Jahat...ya sudah aku pergi dulu...

Riki: Untuk apa?

Kyousuke: Untuk mencari udara segar...

Riki: Yasudah...sayonara...

Kyousuke: Sayonara! Ingat... LITTLE BUSTERS SAKYOU !

* * *

**Hari Ketiga**

* * *

Haruka: Nee..Kurugaya-san kau tidak ingin mengajak mereka untuk 'tea time' ?

Kurugaya: Aku sedang tidak ingin tea time...lalu, unuk apa kau kesini?

Haruka: Hanya untuk bermain..aku bosan karena Kanata terlalu sibuk

Kurugaya: Apa betul?

Haruka: Ya, lalu dia berkata kalau dia sedang sibuk karena harus patroli kan nggak enak kalau memaksany untuk bermain..

Kurugaya: Lalu?

Haruka: Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kemari aku mengira kalau kau sedang mengadakan tea time..

Kurugaya: Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin pesta tea time..

Haruka: Kenapa?

Kurugaya: Karena semua sedang pergi ke taman...

Haruka: Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja?

Kurugaya: Aku tidak suka pergi ke taman bermain..

Haruka: Kalau begitu..aku akan memaksamu untuk pergi ke taman bermain!

Kurugaya: Tapi memaksanya dengan apa? Aku tidak ingin kau memaksaku pakai mulut..

Haruka: Lalu..bagaimana kalau kita perang pedang dari kertas koran sekolah?

Kurugaya: Bukankah Kanata sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencuri?

Haruka: BUKAN BEGITU ! Aku mendapat selembaran kertas koran di depan pintu tadi pagi lalu aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi pedang..

Kurugaya: Baiklah kuterima tantanganmu..

**5 menit kemudian...**

Haruka: Hosh..hosh..

Kurugaya: Kau kalah Haruka jadi kau tidak boleh memaksaku untuk pergi ke taman bermain!

Haruka: Bagaimana kalau kita cek keberadaan taman bermain?

Kurugaya: Terserah kau saja.. tapi aku tidak ingin bermain..

**Di taman bermain**

Haruka: S-Sudah bubar...

Kurugaya: APA KATAKU KAN ?! PASTI MEREKA SUDAH BUBAR JAM SEGINI ! PERCUMA HABISIN TENAGA HANYA UNTUK KESINI !

Haruka: Sabarlah Kurugaya...

* * *

**Hari keempat**

* * *

Masato: Hey, Kengo! Ayo kita berkelahi !

Kengo: Berkelahi? Aku menolak...

Masato: Kenapa? Bukankah berkelahi itu seru?

Kengo: Masalahnya kau sudah melatih ototmu belum?

Masato: Belum...

Kengo: Aku menolak...

Masato: Tapi darimana kau tahu itu?

Kengo: Aku mengintip kamarmu dan Riki dan saat itu Riki sedang belajar dan kamu sedang ketiduran lalu ngiler mengenai lantai..Hiii..jorok sekali!

Masato: B-Biarin! Yang penting ototku masih segar bugar!

Kengo: Yah..tapi aku tetap menolak...

Masato: Ayolah! Ini bukan adu fisik!

Kengo: Lalu?

Masato: Aku menantangmu untuk...bermain JANKEN ! Aku sangat hebat dalam permainan seperti ini!

Kengo: Kedengarannya menarik..baiklah, kurterima...

**5 menit kemudian**

Masato: Kenapa aku bisa kaaallaaahhhh?!

Kengo: Karena kau tidak pernah berlatih janken sebabnya kau kalah...

Masato: TIDDDAAAAKKK !

* * *

**Hari kelima**

* * *

Noumi: Mio-chan bisa bantu aku dalam bahasa inggris?

Mio: Bukankah kau orang rusia? Seharusnya kau fasih dalam bahasa itu dong...

Noumi: Aku tidak bisa bahasa ingrris...

Mio: *dasar cewek blasteran yang gak bisa bahasa inggris* Baiklah, tapi untuk sekali ini saja ya!

Noumi: Hai' !

Mio: Coba terjemahkan kata-kata " I love bread " menjadi bahasa jepang

Noumi: I...love...bread...bahasa jepangnya...aku tidak tahu!

Mio: *cewek abnormal* I love bread bahasa jepangnya adalah Aku mencintai roti!

Noumi: Aku tidak paham...

Mio: Ya sudah kita akan belajar sampai kau paham...

**1 jam kemudian**

Noumi: Aku mengerti sekarang! Terima kasih Mio-chan ! Kelak aku bisa mengerjakan ulangannya besok!

Mio: *aku capek...* Iya..

**Esoknya**

Noumi: Haaahh...

Mio: Hai, Noumi ! Bagaimana dengan tes-mu ? Apakah bagus ?

Noumi: Aku mendapat kelas ekstra ( baca: ujian ulang / remedial )

Mio: Ahahaha...tidak apa-apa kau pasti bisa megerjakan soal-soalnya !

Noumi: Aku belum belajar..

Mio: Hah?

Noumi: Masa kelas ekstra nya hari ini coba?

Mio: JDEEERRR ! Aku yakin kau bisa! Ya aku yakin!

Noumi: Terima kasih Mio!

Mio: Ya...percuma ngajarin dia tapi tetap saja dapat ujian ulang..sungguh hari yang sangat buruk..

* * *

**Pojok percakapan dengan Mayu**

* * *

Mayu: Gimana fanfictnya? Lucu kah? Apa biasa-biasa saja?

Noumi: Lagi-lagi dapat kelas ekstra!

Mio: Sabarlah...

Rin: Ternyata kukira gelas itu bisa mengeluarkan jin ternyata...

Komari: Hanya biji...

Kyousuke: Aku payah...

Riki: Kau ingin menang terus sih!

Masato: Riki, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu!

Riki: Kenapa?

Kengo: Karena dia juga kalah dalam permainan janken

Haruka: Aku juga kalah...

Kurugaya: Gara-gara kau kita cuman menghabiskan tenaga kita tau! Sekarang aku sangat lelah...

Mayu: Oke terakhir mind to RnR ? No flame !

All: TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA INI !


End file.
